


Pine Tree

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [11]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Gen, no.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: After taking an evening stroll, Gestalt encounters Glengrove's newest arrival.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: Pine Tree

_Glengrove,_ _2004_

It was almost curfew and Gestalt had to be heading back to Glengrove house. As they made their way into the entrance, they saw the new girl, Myfanwy, looking as if she'd just arrived back herself .

"You enjoy your walk through the pine trees?" Robert asked.

Myfanwy looked alarmed.

"How did you know?"

"We're telepafic," Alex said.

Myfanwy stared in awe.

Alex chuckled.

Eliza reached over and pulled something out of Myfanwy's hair. Eliza's head went cloudy. Fortunately, the dizziness was contained within Eliza's body.

"Pine needle," Eliza said softly.

Myfanwy looked up at all four of them.  
"Thank you."


End file.
